moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Po drugiej stronie cz.11
Szli w milczeniu, z opuszczonymi głowami. Ich pełne smutku, strachu i poczucia winy oczy skierowane były na ścieżkę w środku lasu, po której stąpali w stronę CreepyTown. Nic nie mówili. Żal oraz strach przytrzymywały słowa w ich gardłach i utrzymywałt ich usta zamknięte. Dopiero teraz, opuszczając obrzydliwe krajobrazy tego co było niegdyś Opuszczonym Portem, naprawdę zastanowili się, co im się przydarzyło. Wygrali, kolejny raz pokonali wroga. Tylko tym razem zwycięstwo miało naprawdę gorzki, obrzydliwy smak. Renzan i Kalasher byli martwi, obydwaj zginęlii z rąk Serka, którego również już na tym świecie nie było. Resztki ciała półsmoka scaliły się z obrzydliwym krajobrazem, więc nie mogli go zabrać. Jedynie poranione, pokryte obrzydliwymi wydzielinami ciało Kalashera tam nie pozostało. Niósł je Ender, na swoich plecach. Zbliżali się coraz bliżej do CreepyTown, jednak poza Korinem nikt nie spoglądał na panoramę miasta. Kątem oka widzieli pomarańczową poświatę, świadczącą o niemal wszechogarniającym ogniu. Czuli obrzydliwy, drapiący gardło zapach- zapach spalonych zwłok. Dotarło do nich to, że ich przygoda z Serkiem była początkiem. Pierwszym rozdziałem w tej księdze, pierwszym krokiem który postawili na tej drodze. Pierwszym kręgiem czekającego ich Piekła. - Naprawdę głupio mi że się tak dałem.- odezwał się nagle Korin, uśmiechając się i skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich pozostałych.- Zostać zaskoczonym przez byle kupę g#wna, to dopiero hańba. BloodWolf zaśmiał się lekko mówiąc to. Nie za bardzo wstydził się tego co się stało- przeciwnik zaatakował tak niestandardowo jak tylko się dało. Co prawda ojciec opierniczyłby go za to i zaczął rzucać się na wszystkie możliwe i niemożliwe strony, jednak i on by się w końcu uspokoił. Niemniej Korin wiedział, że musi odwrócić uwagę swoich towarzyszy, odegnać ich ponure nastroje. Chaos na pewno wykorzysta ich cierpienia, nawet jeśli nie po to żeby ich przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, to po to żeby ich zniszczyć. - Skąd tyle wiesz o tym...czymś?- odezwał się Dizz. Chłopak nie wyglądał najlepiej. Jego prawa ręka była pocharatana i brudna, lewej nie miał wcale. Wyglądał jak zniszczona marionetka, którą z resztą poniekąd był. Na jego twarzy gościła wściekłośc i smutek, niemniej chciał się ich pozbyć. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy że Mroczne Bóstwa mogą wykorzystać ich stan przeciwko nim, wiedzial natomiast że z takim morale mają słabe szanse na wygraną. - Chaos.- powiedział Korin. Pomimo starań by powiedzieć to jako najzwyklejsze na świecie słowo, wszystkich obecnych przeszły ciarki na dźwięk tego słowa.- Mój ojciec, Geralt, od kilku stuleci walczy z obrzydlistwami Osnowy, stawiając im czoła i pokonując. Nastroje na twarzach jego towarzyszy lekko się poprawiły. Zaczeli powoli skupiać swój wzrok na opowiadającym a ich myśli skupiały się na tym co mówił, zamiast na horrorze który przeszli. I który ich czekał. - Czyli da się to pokonać.- bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała LoboTaker. Korin uśmiechnąl się. - Jak najbardziej!- zakrzyknął BloodWolf, podnosząc opancerzoną dłoń ku górze.- Tam skąd pochodzę wielu dzielnych mężczyzn i wiele dzielnych kobiet codziennie z powodzeniem stawia czoła Plugawym Bogom! Ender, Lobo i Dizzy uśmiechneli się. Co prawda myśl że są tacy którzy doświadczają tego co oni codziennie był lekko przerażający, jednak fakt że ludzie są w stanie z nimi wygrać naprawdę podnosił na duchu. - Ty też?- spytał Ender. Zapał Korina lekko ostygł po tym pytaniu, wojownik jednak starał się tego nie pokazywać. - Właściwie to jestem po dokładnym przeszkoleniu.- wyznał szczerze BloodWolf.- Mam za sobą kilka potyczek i jedną poważną walkę, niemniej nadal jestem nowicjuszem. Chociaż "nowicjusz" to złe słowo- można powiedzieć że jestem "ograniczonym weteranem". Wszyscy zaśmiali się- nie z przymusu a z czystej chęci. Ponure, depresyjne nastroje powoli odchodziły w dal i wszyscy zaczeli wracać do siebie. Przyjaciół mogą opłakiwać później- teraz przyszedł czas żeby ich pomścić! Wtem Ender poczuł jak coś porusza się na jego plecach. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył że dłonie Kalashera delikatnie ściskają jego ramiona, a sam Stalker zaczyna się wiercić. Na twarzy Baldandersa zapanowała radość: jego przyjaciel żył! - Kalasher!- zakrzyknął zachwycony Ender, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich wokół. Ku szczęściu przyjaciół, Stalker naprawdę zaczął się poruszać. W pewnym momencie złapał mocniej Endera i lekko zgarbiony podniósł głowę. Jego twarz nadal była skryta za maską, zza której słychać było lekko przytłumione jęczenie. - Zmartwychstał?- spytał Dizzy, nie mogąc zrozumieć co się stało. LoboTaker natomiast sądziła że zrozumiała. - Patrzcie co zrobił Jezus!- krzyczała zachwycona Baldanderka.- Patrzcie co zrobił Jezus! To szczęście przerwał Korin. Jednym, szybkim ciosem pięścią uderzył Stalkera prosto w twarz z taką siłą, iż ten zleciał z pleców przyjaciela i wylądował na ziemi kilka metrów dalej. Zataczając się, nadal będąc pokryty wydzielinami. I jęcząc przez rozerwane gardło. - Co ty ro...- Ender nie dokończył zdania, przyglądając się ze zgrozą Stalkerowi. Maska gazowa rozbiła się przez cios Korina, ukazując twarz Kalashera. A raczej coś co niegdyś nią było. Skóra Stalkera była cała szara, na jego twarzy obecne były ogromne, zielone bąble. Z jego świeżo złamanego nosa i wcześniej rozerwanej szyi nie wylatywała krew, ale czarno-zielony, lepki śluz. Najstraszniejsze jednak były oczy Kalashera- martwe i puste. Garbiąc się i jęcząc, Kalasher zaczął zbliżać się do oniemiałych przyjaciół, otwierając szczęki i wyciągając ku nim martwe ręce. - Co to ma być do cholery?- spytał oddalający się Ender. - Klątwa Niewiary.- powiedział Korin, dobywając powoli swojego młota.- Zamienia ludzi w bezmyślnych drapieżców. Widocznie wasz niegdysiejszy smoczy przyjaciel zaraził go przed śmiercią. Kalasher zbliżał się do nich i był już coraz bliżej. Przyjaciele starali się zobaczyć w nim jakąś cząste życia, jakiś znak że to nadal jest ich przyjaciel. Zobaczyli jednak jedynie bezmyślny instynkt- bezduszną, straszliwą wole która poruszała martwym ciałem ich przyjaciela. - Jest na to lekarstwo?- spytała nieco naiwnie LoboTaker. BloodWolf ścisnął mocniej swój młot. - Znam tylko jedno.- odpowiedział Korin po czym ruszył na Stalkera. Kalasher nie miał najmniejszych szans. Nie zdążył nawet dotknąć nacierającego wojownika, gdy ten zgniótł go pod swym masywnym młotem. W jednej chwili ciało Stalkera zostało zgniecione przez śmiercionośną broń jego towarzysza. Cała okolica pokryta została rozbryzgującą na wszystkie strony, zielono-czarną cieczą. - Dlaczego?- spytał Ender, padając na kolana.- Dlaczego to wszystko? LoboTaker i Dizz nic nie mówili, po prostu ścisneli dłonie i odwrócili wzrok. Tak było o wiele łatwiej- nie patrzeć, starać się myśleć o czymś innym. Broń Boże nie o tym co się stało wczęsniej. Ani teraz. Ani co jeszcze na nich czeka. Po prostu odwrócić wzrok i odpuścić. - Patrzcie.- powiedział Korin. Przyjaciele niechętnie spojrzeli ku BloodWolfowi. Jego zbroja pokryta była przez obrzydliwą, płynącą jeszcze przed chwilą w żyłach Kalashera maź. A jego młot... Wszystkim znowu zrobiło się niedobrze. Na młocie były resztki Kalashera- jego skażona krew, rozerwany kręgosłup, kawałki skóry i ubrań. Tylko tyle pozostało z ich przyjaciela. - Nie zamykajcie oczu!- zakrzyknął Korin, podnosząc młot ku górze. Ponownie wymuszone spojrzenia skierowały się na wojownika.- Patrzcie uważnie- znajcie swojego wroga! W momencie gdy ciało lub dusza wpadną w odmęty Chaosu, wasi długoletnie przyjaciele stają się kimś innym! Istotami Osnowy, wrogami ludzkości! Wszystkim ciężko się tego słuchało, głowy mieli nisko jednak nadal patrzyli na nowego towarzysza. Do ich oczu zaczęły powoli napływać łzy. - Nie wachajcie się ani sekundy!- kontynuował Korin.- Nie ważcie się poddawać: bądźcie silni bo inaczej podzielicie los swoich martwych towarzyszy! A kto wie, czy przedtem nie poświęcicie Bogom swoich ukochanych! Dizzy odwrócił się. Nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek widział że z jego oczu lecą łzy. Pomimo że podobnie jak on zachowywali się jego przyjaciele. - Podnieście głowy!- krzyczał Korin.- Na waszej rozpaczy zyskuje tylko nasz wróg! Nie poddawajcie się, błagam was! Jeśli to zrobicie, wasi przyjaciele, wasz świat i wy nigdy nie spoczniecie w spokoju! Nie pozwólcie przeciwkowi się złamać! Nie pozwólcie im wygrać! Cała trójka stała przed Korinem. Ich głowy podniesione były wysoko, ich pewne spojrzenia skupione były na resztkach ich przyjaciela. Mimo iż z oczu nadal leciały łzy. - Dopiero co was poznałem, ale już się cieszę że do naszego spotkania doszło.- powiedział już spokojniej Korin.- Zróbmy to dobrze, a wszyscy zdołamy wrócić do domu. Wszyscy zgodnie kiwneli głowami i ruszyli w stronę CreepyTown. Głowami nie pełnymi strachu a wściekłości. Nie żalu, ale chęci zemsty. Pamięć tych których już z nimi nie było nie ograniczała ich a napędzała. Nadszedł czas rozprawy z Chaosem. . . . - Teraz już możesz odłożyć.- powiedział Mikhaln. - I tyle z podkopania morale.- stwierdził Przemek, wzruszając ramionami i odkładając biały, acz ubrudzony pionek.- No cóż, przynajmniej umrą z uśmiechem na ustach. Arcymag milcząco przytaknął a Przemek poruszył czterema pionkami w stronę samego miasteczka. Tuż obok kolejnego czarnego pionka. . . . Smród rozerwanych, przypalonych ciał. Obraz miasta, trawionego przez niemożliwy do okiełznania ogień. Uliczki zbrukane przelaną krwią niewinnych. I wpatrujący się w to wszystko blask krwisto-czerwonych oczu. Rzeź trwa. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Świt Chaosu